


Vote Prep

by sushux



Category: Original Work
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushux/pseuds/sushux
Summary: A little short comic to prepare folks for voting.  Good luck everyone!
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7





	Vote Prep

  


**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr here: <https://summercomfort.tumblr.com/post/626311829792112640/i-made-a-chart-of-some-nitty-gritty-info-about>


End file.
